Services Rendered
by cenachick1981
Summary: Wade Barrett never thought that someone would take him literally when he offered to let them sample his product. Find out what happens when a harmless prank from a fan is taken too far.


_I decided to have some fun and wrote this one-shot to see if I could write something smutty. It took me some time but I think I did a pretty decent job for my first M rated solo story. Major thanks to Dixie for helping me with editing. I hope you guys enjoy it and feedback is always appreciated. _

For members of the WWE Universe, there is nothing like being at a live WWE taping. The only thing that could top it would be to attend a WWE taping with your three closest friends. This was the predicament that Michelle Thomas, Heather Bowen, Rhonda McAllister and Dixie Gardner found themselves in on December 30th. The girls decided that they were going to ring in the New Year in sunny Florida, but lady luck fell on Michelle as she was given four front row tickets to the Smackdown TV taping in Richmond, Virginia, from her cousin. Instead of everyone gathering in Florida on the 30th, Heather, Rhonda, and Dixie flew to Washington DC on the 29th to attend the Raw TV taping with Michelle before driving to Virginia for Smackdown. Then they would hop a red-eye fight to Florida to ring in 2013 at one of the most popular nightclubs in Tampa. Working in the airline industry, Michelle was able to procure complimentary airline tickets for her friends and Rhonda used her employee discount to get the girls a room at the Quality Inn in Richmond.

The girls had a blast at Raw. Despite having seats at the top of the lower level due to purchasing them at the last minute, the girls made sure their voices were heard when their favorite Superstars came out. They all dressed comfortably in jeans, sneakers and each donned the t-shirt of their number one guy. After the show, the girls all hopped into Michelle's rental and started the commute to Richmond. They arrived at 2am, having stopped at Waffle House to get a quick bite to eat. Rhonda showed her ID, and as a perk of being a manager, she made sure they had adjoining rooms so they could just enter each others' rooms. The girls decided to call it a night so they could get up in the morning for breakfast and to go shopping before heading to the arena.

By 11am, the girls were showered, dressed, enjoyed their complimentary breakfast and headed over to the Fairfield Mall to get their nails done and pick up some outfits for that evening's show. Rhonda chose a shimmering gold halter top with black skinny jeans. Dixie bought a cream-colored off the shoulder sweater with dark blue skinny jeans. Heather opted for a green corset style top with boot cut jeans and a matching cropped denim jacket. After going into numerous stores and trying to several outfits, Michelle purchased a cut-up Union Jack top and a light colored denim mini-skirt.

"Jeez Michelle, could you show your support for Wade anymore?" Heather teased. Michelle lightly smacked her friend on the arm.

"Hey I am proud to be a member of the Barrett Barrage. Besides, this top combines my two favorite things, rock and wrestling." Dixie and Rhonda both started laughing.

"True, but just wait until he sees the sign you got made for him tonight." Heather stated.

"Yea Mich, we might get to see 'Wadey the Red-Earred Wrestler," Rhonda interjected.

"As I stated in the text I sent you girls last week, this was the best $50.00 I ever spent." Dixie was cracking up as she put her arm around the red-head's shoulder.

"Well I don't know about you three, but I'm starving. All this shopping has made me famished. Let's grab a bite to eat and then head to the arena. It's almost 4pm." The girls nodded in agreement before grabbing their purchases and heading to the car.

After finishing their meal and changing their clothes at the local McDonald's, the girls drove to the Richmond Coliseum and hung out with some fans, taking pictures and having fun. At 6:30pm, the doors opened up and the foursome headed inside. They stopped at the merchandise stand so Dixie could buy the new Drew McIntyre t-shirt that was not available the night before at Raw. Rhonda and Heather went to the concession stand to grab a few sodas and Michelle disappeared into the bathroom to make sure her hair and makeup did not get messed up due to the wind. The girls reconvened outside the bathroom and headed to their seats. They squealed in delight as Michelle's cousin not only scored them front row tickets, but the seats were dead center so they would be seen on television that upcoming Friday. Removing their heavy winter coats, the girls posed for a few more pictures to post on their individual Twitter accounts and took their seats as Matt Striker and Santino Marella came out to start commentary for Saturday Morning Slam.

Time seemed to fly quickly and soon it was the middle of the Smackdown taping. Sheamus had already come out and cut a promo stating how wonderful 2012 had been for him and that 2013 was only going to be even better. He winked at Heather and gave her a huge hug as he came around the ringside area. Drew faced Randy Orton, which prompted a shouting match between Dixie and Rhonda. Sadly, the match ended in disqualification when Encore came out and attacked Randy after he hit the Scotsman with the RKO and was going for the pin. Michelle waited patiently for her man to come out and was starting to worry he was not going to appear. She had experienced this several times and was praying that history was not going to repeat itself. Soon 'Just Don't Care Anymore' blared through the arena and Michelle screamed in delight as Stu Bennett, or as he was known to the fans, Wade Barrett, sauntered down the aisle. Grabbing the microphone, Stu smirked at the girls as he climbed between the ropes and got ready to deliver a promo.

"Michelle, get your sign ready," Heather stated. Michelle nodded at her best friend as she reached over and pulled her sign close to her as Stu put the microphone near his lips.

"Now it is a known fact that since I returned to Smackdown a few months ago, business has been booming for Wade Barrett. Every single person that has been put before me has been left with a Souvenir, courtesy of the Barrett Barrage. And mark my words, that World Heavyweight Championship will be around my waist sooner than you think. So come on then, who is going to be the next person to sample the product?" Heather, Rhonda, and Dixie looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Pulling Michelle to her feet, they banded their voices together.

"Wade over here!"

Stu turned around and there stood Michelle with a giant novelty check in her hands. As he scanned the check, he saw that it was made from the Royal Bank of England and was made out to him for $60,000. But what got his attention the most was the memo printed on the check that stated 'Deposit for Future Services'. Turning away, Stu could feel his tights grow constricting as he attempted to control himself from getting an erection and his ears turned bright red. The girls made sure they took numerous photos of his face as well as 'The Great Barrett Uprising'. Stu knew he was going to get payback on the petite redhead. Taking a deep breath, he turned his attention to the ramp as he watched Kofi Kingston come down the aisle.

After Stu decimated Kofi in another superb match, it was time for the main event for the TV taping as Sheamus faced Dolph Ziggler. Once again, the duo put on a five-star match with Sheamus winning after delivering the Brogue Kick. While he was posing for the fans, Wade ran out and attacked Sheamus from behind, leaving him with a Souvenir to call his own. The show ended with the Brit placing his boot on the Celtic Warrior's chest, raising the World Heavyweight title high above his head. The men left the ring and the crowd began to pack up to head home. As the girls gathered their belongings, a member of WWE security team approached the foursome.

"Excuse me ladies, my name is Matt and I am the Assistant Director to WWE security. I was asked to give you these and escort you ladies backstage." The girls jumped up and down in excitement as they packed up their bags and followed Matt back to the catering area. Drew Galloway was sitting down, eating a quick snack as he spotted the girls and got up to walk over to them, giving each girl a hug and Dixie a kiss on the cheek. He invited them to sit with him and gave each of them a bottle of water as he knew their throats might have been sore from all the cheering they did that night.

The girls were having a blast talking with Drew and taking pictures with him and were soon joined by Randy Orton and Stephen Farrelly. Michelle watched and smiled as she witnessed the flirtation between her friends and the men they each adored. She began to wonder if Stu was going to join them, but she figured that he was either in the shower or filming a promo for WWE's website. Soon she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Um, miss, I have been asked to bring you to one of our Superstar's locker room to have a one-on-one meet and greet with him. If you would follow me please." Michelle's friends all nodded at her to go and the redhead followed Matt, leaving her belongings with the rest of the group. Matt led her to an empty locker room and shut the door behind her, leaving her alone. She began to pace, wondering if this was a good idea when the door opened and closed loudly, causing Michelle to jump and turn around, facing the man that haunted her every wicked fantasy.

"Why do you and your friends keep taking the piss out of me?" Stu started to approach Michelle, a scowl etched onto his face. "Do you hate me, eh? Is that it? Do you like to embarrass me?" Michelle slowly backed away, taking a big gulp. "Oh suddenly you don't have anything to say?"

"No Wade, that is not it at all. Quite frankly, it is the opposite of what you think. We were just having a little bit of fun and the idea for the check came from your time in FCW. I didn't mean to offend you."

Stu stalked over to Michelle, watching as her back hit a row of lockers. "Oh yeah? Give me a break! If you liked me, you wouldn't try to make me look bad in front of the boys or the other fans."

"Wade that was never my intention…"

"So what exactly are your intentions now Michelle? You wanted my attention, now you have it." He placed his hands on either side of her head, trapping her between the lockers and his lean, muscular body, now only covered by his boots, knee and elbow pads, and his tights.

"I don't know Wade. You wanted me back here with you. I have no idea what you want. All I can say is I'm sorry and I'll try not to embarrass you again." Stu chuckled and cupped her cheek.

"Well, what future services were you hoping to render?" Biting her lip, the petite redhead looked up into the 6'7" Brit's green eyes.

"I don't know if I can answer that…"

"Well let's not be shy now Michelle. Obviously you didn't mean that you wanted me to come paint your house. So what is it?"

"Well my answer is not very PG, but I am sure you can use your imagination," she retorted, her eyes darkening from hazel to brown as the flames of desire started to consumer her body. Chuckling, Stu leaned over, his lips inches from her ear.

"I am always up for a challenge, question is are you." Noticing the huge bulge forming in the front of his trunks, Michelle ran her nails over his abs, refusing to touch the place she knew he wanted her to.

"Only if you think you could handle me."

Stu gripped Michelle's hips, pressing her close to his body. His lips came crashing down on hers in a soul stealing kiss. Michelle moaned, not only from the intensity of the Brit's kiss, but from the feel of his length against her belly. Despite being covered by his trunks, she could see the outline of his cock and clearly it was probably the biggest she ever encountered. Raising his hands, he slowly pulled her shirt over her head, his eyes widening at the sight of her large breasts confined in her black push-up bra.

"This needs to come off," Stu stated as he reached behind her and unclasped her bra. Tossing it over his shoulder, his eyes darkened at the sight of her nipples hardening under his gaze. Bending down, he captured her right breast in his mouth. Michelle gasped at the sensations Stu was causing. The coarseness of his facial hair and the smoothness of his tongue lapping at her nipple was too much to bear. She knew that if he traveled lower, it would be her ultimate undoing.

Stu chuckled to himself as he dropped to his knees and slowly trailed his hands up her legs. Using two of his fingers, he reached under her skirt and pulled down her panties, seeing they were soaked from her desire. Hiking her skirt up to her belly, he leaned forward and swiped his tongue over her center. Michelle felt her knees begin to unbuckle, but Stu kept her firmly in place, devouring her as though she was his last meal. Knowing she was close to becoming undone, Stu stopped and got off his knees, pulling down his trunks and revealing his torrid length to the redhead. Before she could even lower herself to the ground to return the favor, Stu gently tugged her hair, forcing her to look at him.

"Oh no sweetheart tonight is all about your pleasure. And I guarantee you will be completely satisfied." Kissing her deeply, he nibbled at her bottom lip before turning her around and spreading her legs with his knee. Taking his cock is his hand, he tapped her clit with the head a few times, earning a whimper from Michelle before slamming himself into her depths.

Michelle mewled like a kitten as she leaned her head on Stu's broad chest. Holding her in place, Stu pumped into her hard and fast, his balls slapping against her ass. Knowing she was not going to last long, he started to flick his thumb over her center. As she tightened around him, he bit down into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, tumbling into a state of ultimate pleasure with her. Holding her tight, he tilted her face towards him and kissed her lightly as they rode out their orgasms together.

"That had to be the best sex I ever had in my entire life. You are incredible." Stu smiled as he held her in his arms, slowly removing his softening cock from her body. Michelle started to look for her clothes as Stu went into his duffel bag and retrieved a clean pair of boxer briefs and his jeans.

"I'm just going to get washed up. You are more than welcomed to join me." Dropping her clothes, Michelle smacked Stu on his backside and the Brit laughed as he chased her into the shower, where round two quickly commenced.

Twenty minutes later, Stu and Michelle emerged from the locker room and headed back to catering. All their friends couldn't help but shake their heads, knowing what activity the pair was up to in the locker room.

"Ah take it, yeh got yer payback on the lass Stu," Stephen said smiling as Drew put his hand around Stu's shoulder.

"Oh yea, Ste. I think he earned every penny tonight." The girls all laughed as Michelle buried her head in Stu's shirt.

"Well Mich, while you were securing your deposit, we found out we all have the same flight to Florida tonight." Stu looked at Michelle, a smile gracing his rugged features.

"Really now? Michelle does this mean you would be able to spend New Year's Eve with me?" Stu asked, hope shining in his green orbs.

"I don't know Stu." Concern etched on the Brit's face.

"And why not?"

"Because I don't know if I have enough funds to procure another transaction for your services." Everyone laughed as Stu's ears turned bright red. Pulling her close, he kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry sweetheart, this time it will be on the house."


End file.
